


Тридцать первое декабря

by little_blue_bird



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/little_blue_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусочки предпраздничного дня персонажей.<br/>Тацуя Химуро сравнивает Тайгу Кагами с ангелом; Дайки Аомине, Тецуя Куроко и Рёта Кисе случайно разрабатывают коварный план по встрече Нового Года вместе с этими двумя; Шинтаро Мидорима приводит домой Казунари Такао и его младшую сестру, Шун Изуки по-товарищески помогает Джунпею Хьюге и Рико Айде обойти Кагетору Айду, а Чихиро Маюзуми понимает, что из мафии так просто не уйдёшь, особенно если это особенная токийская мафия Ракузан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать первое декабря

***

Кагами Тайга заглянул в комнату – Химуро Тацуя полулежал с компьютером на коленях. Тайга ухмыльнулся и прикрыл дверь. Тацую всё равно должно было разбудить запахом жареного мяса.

***

Акаши Сейджуро получил сообщение от отца – тот никак не мог приехать домой – и набрал номер Хаямы Котаро. Тот упал с лестницы, поднял чудом не разбившийся ёлочный шарик и поднял трубку.

***

Маюзуми Чихиро обзвонил всех родственников и несуществующих друзей и сказал им не беспокоить его. Обложившись книгами, он был готов встретить Новый Год.

***

Куроко Тецуя щёлкнул по носу Кисе Рёту. Кисе Рёта точно так же щёлкнул по носу Аомине Дайки. Аомине Дайки дал им обоим по подзатыльнику. Нигоу тявкнул на ёлку. Тецуя подал Рёте ёлочную звезду – кое-где облупившаяся, она всё же была прекрасна, – и отправил Дайки в кладовую – за пятнадцатилетней мишурой.

  
***

Мурасакибара Ацуши выдавил розочку на пирожное и поставил его в холодильник к остальным пирожным в креме. Старший брат потрепал его по голове и протянул леденец: «Заслужил, Ацуши». Новогодние леденцы брата были лучшими леденцами в мире. Ацуши зацепил бело-красную палочку за щёку и потрепал братишку в ответ.

***

Айда Кагетора упорно пытался дать Хьюге Джунпею пинок. Хьюга Джунпей, этот коварный очкарик, пытался скрыться от него рядом с пытавшейся повесить дождик на дверь спортзала Айдой Рико. Изуки Шун пытался пошутить про то, как все что-то пытаются, пока в него не полетела коробка из-под дождика. Кагетора отчаялся пнуть Джунпея и просто ткнул его в бок, когда Рико отвернулась. Джунпей бросил на него якобы недоумевающий взгляд и подал Рико руку, когда она начала спускаться со стула. Кагетора с шутливой досады пнул Шуна – смазливого почему-то дочка не так сильно защищала.

***

Мидорима Шинтаро открыл дверь и тяжело вздохнул. Мидорима Норико, его младшая сестра, помахала ему рукой из коридора. Такао Казунари и Такао Хитоми, пришедшие к семье Мидорима в гости, помахали ей в ответ и почти синхронно улыбнулись.

***

Чихиро открыл третью за вечер книгу и постарался прогнать из мыслей внезапно появившегося Сейджуро, – тот научил Чихиро скоростному чтению, когда Чихиро не мог сосредоточиться на словах, – в дверь позвонили.

Никто не должен был приходить. Никто не должен был звонить. Чихиро перелистнул страницу, звонок повторился. Чихиро оглядел пирамиду книг вокруг себя – не встать, слава господу, можно успокоить совесть – и потянулся за наушниками.

В замочной скважине что-то зашуршало и повернулось. Чихиро услышал звук открывающейся двери. Кто бы ещё мог сначала позвонить в звонок, а потом вскрыть дверь, кто бы ещё.

Книга резко потеряла всю свою занятность. Чихиро аккуратно согнул ноги. Томик «Juuni Kokki» покачнулся – парень еле успел его поймать.

– С наступающим Новым Годом, Маюзуми-сан.

У входа в комнату стоял Акаши Сейджуро. Позади него было что-то зелёное. А потом Чихиро услышал чьё-то падение и крики Мибучи Лео. И оправдания Небуи Эйкичи. И звуки того, что после наступления этого самого Нового Года придётся менять ламинат.

– Йо! – без Хаямы Котаро тоже не обошлось.

– У вас нет своих семей? – спросил Чихиро, – Зачем встречать этот год со мной?

– Ну, это, мы же вроде мафии. Семья Ракузан, типа того, – Котаро ухмыльнулся. 

Ему следовало заколотить вход. Или залить цементом. Впрочем, если семья Ракузан принадлежала к мафии, с них бы сталось вломиться через окно или балкон. Или через потолок. Впрочем, всё, что было связано с Сейджуро, не всегда было настолько одиноким, как обычная жизнь Чихиро.

Мибучи Лео толкнул Сейджуро внутрь, потащил Котаро назад и захлопнул дверь. Кажется, Небуя перетащил к двери шкаф. Сейджуро улыбнулся и взял из руки Чихиро книгу.

– Если мы в мафии, то выйти из семьи Ракузан невозможно.

– Мы же не в мафии. И я ни в какую семью не вступал.

Сейджуро посмотрел на него и попытался изобразить удивлённый взгляд.

– Я ведь не очень-то и хотел, и ты знаешь, такой я человек, нельзя заставить меня.

Сейджуро снова посмотрел на него.

– Но я всегда могу попробовать, Маюзуми-сан.

***

Тайга аккуратно забрал ноутбук у Тацуи. Тацуя расправил плечи во сне и перевернулся на бок. Тайга взглянул на часы и решил, что разбудить Тацую можно через три часа. Пусть спит.

  
***

Тецуя звонил Кагами Тайге. Дайки звонил Кагами Тайге. Рёта звонил Кагами Тайге. Все трое искренне недоумевали, почему Кагами Тайга не отвечает – ведь это наверняка было никак не связано с тремя абонентами, перекрывающими друг другу линию.  
Даже Момои Сацуки дёрнулась позвонить, но все были слишком заняты, чтобы дать ей номер. Она было решила пойти на кухню, но тут Тецуя резко отдал ей телефон Дайки и отправил туда самого Дайки.

Ситуация накалялась. Никому не хотелось есть стряпню Сацуки. Никому не хотелось есть сотню почти одинаковых блюд из одинаково сваренных яиц в исполнении Тецуи. Им срочно нужен был Кагами Тайга с его умением готовить и сочувствующим сердцем – определённо нельзя было звонить занятому своими мафиозными разборками Сейджуро и особенно раздражительному в этот день Ацуши.

Ни у кого не было кулинарной книги. Никто не мог догадаться поискать рецепт в интернете.

  
***

«Казунари-кун? Хитоми-чан?» – раздалось за их спинами. Отец Шинтаро, чьего имени Такао не знал, отряхивал снежинки со своего пальто. «Хитоми-чан!» – замахала Норико.

«Шин-чан, у наших семей взаимопонимание на генетическом уровне!» – шепнул Казунари. Шинтаро промолчал и повесил курточку Хитоми на крючок. И только потом он заметил, что у его зеленоволосой сестры в руках талисман для Хитоми.

Шинтаро посвятил все весенние каникулы изучению генетики, изредка переключаясь на баскетбол. Ни один специалист не писал о наследственной переносимости членов одной семьи членами другой. Тем не менее, теория подтверждалась.

Как бы то ни было, у Шинтаро ещё были полтора года на то, чтобы поступить с помощью диссертации на эту тему в университет. И он не намеревался выбрать менее дурацкую тему. Наверное, потому, что Казунари был рядом, и что-то не дурацкое было совершенно не в стиле их свет-тень тандеме. И вообще не в их стиле.

***

Рико злилась. Отец с опаской смотрел на то, как она готовит. Шун с опаской смотрел на то, как она готовит. Она сама с опаской смотрела на нечищеную, зато порезанную морковь. Джунпей поставил какую-то кастрюлю на плиту и посмотрел на эту ужасную морковь.

– Придётся выбросить, – сказала Рико.

– Я уже минут пять, как поставил другую морковь, – сказал Джунпей.

– Так ты…

– Да эта морковь с самого начала не очень выглядела! Всё равно выкидывать, – всплеснул Шун. – Вон, глазки на ней. Глазеем  
на глазастую морковь!

Рико скрестила руки на груди. Шун и Джунпей инстинктивно сделали шаг назад.

– Я вам не верю.

Шун кому-то помолился. Джунпей подумал, что такие дебильные молитвы на небесах примут за шутку.

– Но спасибо.

***

Идеальным было решение поехать двумя семьями на зимний пикник. Сестру Коганея Синдзи окружили братья и сёстры Митобэ Ринноске. Сам Синдзи вытащил уголь и дрова из багажника и махнул Ринноске – тот собирал мангал и проверял количество шампуров. Ринноске кивнул ему в ответ.

Эти двое были единственными, чей праздник проходил без лишних приключений. Разве что один раз Коганей провалился в сугроб. И Митобэ с братьями случайно встретил медвежье логово, когда они шли наломать замёрзших веток для костра.

Нет, их праздник всегда был наполнен приключениями – лишними и не очень. Ринноске еле заметно вскинул правую бровь, и Синдзи заглянул в багажник снова. Естественно, это никому не пришло в голову – взять дно для мангала.

***

Тацуя проснулся от того, что было непривычно тепло. Никто не мог накрыть его пледом, кроме Тайги. Сам Тайга мыл окно в своей комнате.

– Тайга, – Тацуя облизал губы и обдумал свои слова. – Что я здесь делаю?

– У тебя ведь нет этой… на «а» ещё начинается. Анемия? Потери памяти, короче.

– Я думал, ты выставишь меня за дверь. Я всё ещё твой завистливый уже-не-брат, незаконно вломившийся в твою квартиру подремать. И я наговорил тебе всякого бреда по телефону.

– Я подумал, что ты напился.  
Тайга немного дурак, он всегда всё прощает и готов дружить со всеми, кого сочтёт добрым. Тацуя согласен любить его только за это. Ещё Тайга всегда верит в добро. Ещё Тайга всегда верит в Тацую, но сам Тацуя об этом не знает.

– Я не был пьян.

– С новым годом тебя. Хватит уже о пьянках. И ложись спать на кровать, как все нормальные люди.

Из кухни восхитительно пахло мясом. Тацуя честно пытался не сравнивать своего побратима с ангелом.

***

Смотреть на Сейджуро оказалось непосильной задачей – мало кто выносил свет Поколения Чудес, и Чихиро не был исключением – и Чихиро удовлетворялся рассматриванием сейджуриных пальцев, листающих пятый том новеллы.

Кажется, это была «Okami To Koshinryo». Или пресловутая «Juuni Kokki». Или что-то ещё, что Чихиро читал давным-давно, ещё в начале старшей школы.

Когда в его жизни ещё не было игр в первом составе и эксцентричного капитана команды. Когда не было мафии и дикой семьи Ракузан.

Когда его никто не унижал, не бросал как отвлечение на поле и не считал пешкой на огромном, безразмерном почти шахматном поле.

Когда его никто не замечал.

***

Когда Тайга получил двадцать сообщений от Тецуи, Дайки, Рёты и – по непонятно какой причине – Сацуки, требующих приехать, он отправил всем четверым гневное сообщение с требованием дать ему отпраздновать наступление Нового Года с Тацуей.  
Естественно, ему никто не поверил. Рёта прислал около сотни смайликов, обозначающих смертельную обиду, – Тайга не понял, что это скопление символов является смайликами. Дайки позвонил, и, когда Тайга сбросил, позвонил ещё пять раз. Тецуя «написал просительное сообщение Химуро-сану с мягким требованием» отпустить Тайгу – сам Тайга еле успел схватить телефон брата и удалить этот неумеренно агрессивный ультиматум, пока Тацуя перехватывал у него трубку. Сацуки ограничилась десятком сообщений типа: «Кагамин, Дай-чан впадает в депрессию без новогодней «один-на-один», а Ки-чан обижается на дай-чанов отказ играть с ним!!» и «Тецу-кун злится!». Тайга оставался непреклонным, сбрасывающим вызовы и мрачно помешивающим мясо.

Всё решило тецуино решение попросить Сейджуро и Шинтаро позвонить Тайге. После диких воплей Ракузан и не менее диких воплей Казунари, Хитоми и Норико – так уж получилось, что Сейджуро оставил телефон в куртке, а Шинтаро не успел отобрать свой у Казунари – Тайга всё-таки позвонил Тецуе.

Дайки поднял трубку и безапелляционным тоном заявил, что «Ты, Бакагами, такой Бакагами!». Бакагами почти сбросил вызов, когда Рёта закричал, что они умирают от голода – Тецуя при этом сказал ему не преувеличивать – и им нужна его стряпня. Или рецепт карри.

Именно из-за этого они звонили ему час, угрожали – конкретно Тецуя угрожал – его брату, разбудили Мибучи Лео и довели до безмолвной ярости Мидориму Шинтаро. Тайга подумал, что он не должен был давать этим придуркам свой номер телефона. Впрочем, он дал им его только потому, что на самом деле его фамилия была Бакагами.

***

Кагетора отчаянно желал, чтобы никто в наступающем году не имел права приближаться к его дочери без его, Кагеторы, разрешения. Или права таскать ей, порезавшейся, пластыри быстрее, чем он, Кагетора. Страдания были прерваны звонком с неизвестного номера. Перезвонив, Кагетора услышал звуки, страннейшим образом напоминавшие ему финальную игру Зимнего Кубка.

– А, так это же номер Акаши, капитана Ракузан. Может, поздравить хочет? – сказал Джунпей, заглянув через плечо.

Голоса в телефоне покричали друг на друга, – что-то там упало, и Шун смог услышать голос Хаямы Котаро – и Мибучи Лео спросил у «Айды Рико-сан» номер телефона Кагами Тайги.

– Так у Акаши же есть, – ответил Джунпей.

– Зря ты голос подал, – шепнул Шун.

Кагетора дал обоим пинка за то, что лезут не в свой разговор. Рико дала пинка Кагеторе за то, что он украл её телефон и любовался им уже двое суток. Кто-то на другом конце дал кому-то пинка по неизвестной причине.

***

Когда Тацуя удобнее устроился на кровати, скинув джинсы и футболку на пол, – Тайга поворчал по этому поводу, пообещав Тацуе выкинуть одежду в мусорное ведро – раздался звонок. Тайга поклялся занести номера Тецуи, Дайки и Рёты в чёрный список. Потом он чуть подумал над внесением туда номера Сацуки, передумал насчёт Тецуи и побежал отвечать на вызов.  
Сацуки – это было именно её имя в списке пропущенных – положила трубку как раз тогда, когда Тайга подошёл. В этот же момент в дверь постучали.

***

Когда телефон Шинтаро непозволительно громко завибрировал, Норико и Хитоми синхронно шикнули. Шинтаро, доставая телефон из кармана джинсов, взмолился о том, чтобы Казунари не видел его растерянности по поводу недовольства сестёр. Боги Оха Асы, несмотря на все просьбы, оказались бессильны против периферийного зрения последнего. Казунари поправил очаровательный – с точки зрения Шинтаро, у которого все творения Норико по умолчанию считались очаровательными, пока не касались его самого – фартук и коварно подмигнул ему, намекая на то, что: «Шин-чан, не при детях, конечно, но я потом тебе это припомню, припомню и засмущаю».

Сообщение было с номера Сейджуро. То, что это не Сейджуро писал, Шинтаро понял тогда, когда прочёл первую строчку, сумбурную и излишне неформальную.

Казунари подал Норико взбитые яйца и велел смешать с сахаром. Хитоми тем временем чистила овощи. На резонное замечание Норико о том, что «Шин не трудится, а переписывается с друзьями, пока Казу-кун готовит» Хитоми ответила: «Если бы он готовил, всё было бы слишком просто, и братик бы не веселился так» в защиту Шинтаро. Казунари якобы случайно просыпал муку на часом ранее выдраенный Шинтаро пол и что-то поддакнул обеим. Шинтаро возразил им превосходно составленной тирадой насчёт утреннего прогноза для Раков относительно готовки. Норико перебила его почти на середине, сказав, что у них один знак зодиака. Казунари сказал: «Шин-чан, ты просто не умеешь готовить!». Хитоми широко раскрыла серые раскосые – точь в точь как у брата – глаза и удивилась: «Ругается совсем как мама, а готовить не умеет!». Шинтаро ответил, что _он умеет готовить_ , но _Оха Аса не рекомендует готовку Ракам сегодня_. 

Всеобщим голосованием – три голоса Норико, Хитоми и Казунари против одного голоса Шинтаро – было решено, что Шинтаро – цундере и поэтому пытается скрыть своё неумение. Потом они велели ему не обижаться, потому что: «Зато ты хороший и делишься талисманами», «Умный, не то, что братик Казу!», «Такой милый, когда смущаешься! Э-эй, сестрёныч, я тоже умный!». Шинтаро подумал, что эти трое слишком хорошо ладят друг с другом. И почти приревновал.

***

На пороге стоял Аомине Дайки. За ним маячила солнечная макушка Кисе Рёты. Перед ним – Куроко Тецуя. Тайга испытал резкое желание захлопнуть дверь.

– Ну, это, – сказал Дайки. – Мы сожгли карри.

– И нам нужно приготовить осэти-рёри на Новый Год, – прошелестел Тецуя.

– Знаете… – начал было Тайга, потом он вспомнил, что у него спит Тацуя и Кисе может его разбудить. – Вы ведь нарочно, да?

– Вовсе нет, Кагами-кун, – ответил Тецуя. – Кисе-кун, не брыкайся, не то я не развяжу тебя. Ещё мы не знали, что Химуро-сан спит. Вовсе не знали. И вовсе не поэтому привели сюда слишком громкого – Рёта что-то проплакал – и несдержанного Кисе-куна. Вовсе не для того, чтобы шантажировать тебя его шумом.

Ему впору было бы руководить мафией.

Вообще-то, Тайга не был так уж против провести праздник с ними тремя. Но его решение встретить этот Новый Год с Тацуей было непоколебимо.

– Чего вы от меня хотите?

– Тайга, что там происходит? Ничего ведь не случилось? – Тацуя, почти заснувший, вышел из комнаты, поправляя сползающую с плеча слишком большую тайгину футболку.

Дайки, что-то высматривающий в квартире, выглядел решительно и пугающе.

– Чтобы… Короче, ты берёшь свои кастрюльки, вот этого, – он указал на Тацую, – и едешь к нам, готовить осэти-рёри.

– А здесь не судьба? – огрызнулся Тайга. Даже поняв, что эти трое ни при каких обстоятельствах не отстанут, он надеялся выкупить себе хотя бы что-то.

– Не знаю, – Дайки с думающим видом почесал голову.

– У тебя не украшена квартира, – отрезал Куроко.

Тайга с полнейшим осознанием тлена взял из угла маленькую пластиковую ёлку и демонстративно помахал ей, рассыпая снежинки-блёстки.

– Это разве ёлка, Кагами-ччи? – пропел Рёта.

Когда Тайга обернулся на Тацую в последней попытке остаться дома, – это уже больше походило на уговоры самого себя – тот притворился спящим.

– Вы такие засранцы. Иди одевайся тогда, если хочешь ехать!

***

Судя по звукам, Лео, Котаро и Эйкичи уничтожали квартиру Чихиро.

Сейджуро невозмутимо перелистнул страницу. Чихиро понял, что начинает сдаваться.

А потом он понял, что за какой-то час Сейджуро сократил расстояние между ними из полутора метров до двадцати сантиметров. Сидя по-турецки. Чихиро начинал серьёзно бояться этого человека.

– Что они делают? – спросил Чихиро, отодвигаясь на сантиметр.

– Украшают ёлку, наверное, – невозмутимо ответил Сейджуро, подвигаясь на два сантиметра. – Или опять уронили её и пытаются поднять.

Чихиро подумал, что ему не следовало проговариваться насчёт вуза, в который он поступил. Или не давать в вуз данные о своём месте проживания.

– Это Новый Год, – продолжил Сейджуро. – Надеюсь, вы не против, если мы установим здесь ёлку и внесём в этот дом атмосферу праздника.

Это было так в стиле Сейджуро – сперва сделать, а потом сообщить, как будто его решение единственно правильное и не подвергается обжалованиям.

Сейджуро положил голову на плечо Чихиро. Последний вспомнил о том, как Сейджуро приглашал его на тренировки, помогал со вступительными экзаменами в университет и пытался наладить отношения. Чихиро не думал, что этот человек способен делать что-то не для своей выгоды. Чихиро был готов признать, что немного скучал. Крики Лео, не прекращавшиеся ни на минуту с тех пор, как он закрыл их в этой комнате, немного поутихли. От Сейджуро пахло детским шампунем и уютом, которого до его прихода так не хватало.

Это был Новый Год, и Чихиро думал, что он не будет плохим, ведь как встретишь, так и проживёшь.

***

Тайга шипел, отвешивал подзатыльники Дайки и Рёте, спотыкался об Нигоу и каким-то образом умудрялся готовить под нарочито безразличные едкие комментарии Тецуи.

А потом как-то Тацуя оказался рядом, а Рёта, Дайки, Тецуя и даже Нигоу куда-то исчезли.

– Возьми чашку, Ахомине, – сказал Тайга. А обернувшись, он увидел улыбающегося Тацую.

– Тайга, знаешь, это мой последний Зимний Кубок.

– Мы не отступим, – улыбнулся Тайга. – Тацуя, ты об этом в преддверии Нового Года думаешь?

– А потом я уеду в Америку. Буду студентом и игроком в Лос-Анджелесе, буду жить от стипендии до стипендии и играть на деньги в бильярд и баскетбол.

Тайга чуть не уронил чашку. Почему-то сердце защемило. Они помирились чуть меньше года назад. Всё должно было закончиться после наступающего Зимнего Кубка. Это казалось жутко несправедливым.

– Знаешь, Тайга, – протянул Тацуя. – Поехали вместе. Можем быть соперниками и братьями там. Или играть в одной команде. Когда ты закончишь школу.

Тайга обнял его.

  
***

Шун, отчаянно подмигивая Рико и Джунпею, нёс какой-то бред Кагеторе прямо в лицо. Кагетора старался вникнуть в то, что Шун пытается сказать.

Джунпей, убедившись, что Кагетора достаточно отвлечён, быстро чмокнул Рико в щёку и сразу же начал усердно протирать чистый стол. И он, и Рико пытались скрыть румянец. Шун подмигнул им ещё раз и вытащил из заднего кармана свой блокнот.

  
***

Шинтаро безапелляционным тоном отправил Норико и Хитоми спать. Казунари, улыбаясь во все зубы, ждал его у двери в спальню Норико.

– А мы сегодня спать не будем, верно, Шин-чан? – протянул он, закрывая дверь.

– Нет, не проси. Я не собираюсь нарушать режим, – ответил Шинтаро.

– Да ладно тебе! – шутливо возмутился Казунари. – Новый Год же! Праздник!

– Хорошо. Я его нарушу. Но не потому, что ты этого хочешь, а из-за новогодней ночи, Такао, – как-то слишком легко согласился Шинтаро.

– Такао-кун, ляжешь у Шина в комнате? – спросила Мидорима-сан, мама Норико и Шинтаро.

Казунари победоносно посмотрел на Шинтаро. Тот, будто подумав, улыбнулся ему в ответ.


End file.
